


because im emotional over madderton

by Richdsmadden



Category: Rocketman (2019) RPF
Genre: Other, friendship only u crackheads, madderton - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 23:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18883696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Richdsmadden/pseuds/Richdsmadden
Summary: richard and taron have a soft moment yall





	because im emotional over madderton

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cali/gifts), [bri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bri/gifts), [Fish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fish/gifts), [Lana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana/gifts).



> madderton = a friendship so if yall wanna ship them romantically plz remove urselves

It was hot out already. I guess that’s what Cannes has for us today he thought as he walked out of his villa and turned the corner. The hotel they were staying at was known to host the main stars of the Film Festival – that in its self was an honour to be even mentioned in the same sentence of people in that tier.

Richard was excited. He hadn’t felt this sort of joy since he was made aware of how well Bodyguard was doing from the set of Rocketman. Taron’s voice suddenly entered his head ‘Funny how life turns out’ and he instantly smiled.

He hadn’t realised that he was already at his destination, but it was clear that he was in the right place. A familiar floral shirt from the night before was draped over the balcony, Gareth was going to have a fit of he saw it, so Richard reached up and folded it neatly before placing it on the chair by the door. He then took up his natural stance of leaning against the low brick wall just as he heard the door open. There he was. The man of the hour. But this time he didn’t look like the joyful twenty-nine-year-old he was partying with the night before.

“Morning mate!” Richard called out as Taron looked up from the neatly folded shirt that was on the chair beside him. He was obviously confused as to how it got like that but wasn’t curious enough to vocalise his curiosity. 

“Hi.” Taron replied mutely as he walked down the steps and joined his friend. 

Richard wasn’t hiding his natural exuberance, the spring in his step was obvious as they followed the path down to a quiet local marina – they knew this was the one place that the paps wouldn’t find them, especially at seven in the morning.

“What’s up?” Richard inquired gingerly. “If you’re hug over then they do this iNcReDiBlE green juice in the restaurant that’ll-“

“What if they don’t like it? What of Elton doesn’t like it? What if-“

Before Taron had even been given another microsecond to talk, Richard had spun on his heal and was now facing him. “Are you proud of it?”  
Taron looked at him for a moment, a second of confusion bouncing between them. “That’s not what i-“

“I know,” Richard interjected “but I want you to answer my question.” His hands were now on either one of his friend’s shoulders. He could feel Taron shaking even though there was at least five hours until they had to be on the red carpet.

“Yes.” Taron took a deep breath and wiped a tear from his cheek. He tried to cover it with a scratch but he knew Richard knew him to well to believe it. He cleared his throat to try and shake off the tightness. “Yeah, I am very proud of it.”

“Then that’s all that matters then!” Taron began to let a smile show on his face as he began to feel Richard’s positivity radiate off him, it was crashing into him in waves, and as each moment passed his nerves began to dissipate. “Think about what Elton said to you last night, he believes in you just like I do, like Dexter does and Jamie and your friend and your family and your fans – they are all so proud of you so fuck what the critics say, I mean what do they know anyway.”

They both laughed as they turned around and carried on down the path. They were both silent for a moment: Taron collecting his thoughts, and Richard giving him the time and space to do so before: “do you think that Brandon was jealous of the selfie we took the other day?”

Richard did one of his signature laughs that started off looking like he was choking and Taron began to giggle. “I mean he did unfollow me last night.” Another Scottish giggle as Taron began to playfully poke Richard’s ribs. “Maybe he think’s missing out on the action.”

“OH stop it – he’s had one on him since I moved out. I don’t get why though, I made it clear to him that it was only going to be until I got my place sorted out.”

“Mmm,” Taron giggled, his anxiety for the coming hours now under wraps. “I wonder what his reaction was to finding out that my leg touched your whole-“

“If you don’t stop I’ll-“ Richard started to threaten.

“You’ll do what?” Taron prompted, now imitating the expression Richard always gave when he raised his eyebrow.

“Nothing.” Richard said through his cheeky side smile, “Nothing at all.”

“Why don’t I believe you!” Taron replied as he stopped walking and watched Richard turn and shout over his shoulder:

“Just don’t sit near Dex at the after party!”


End file.
